This invention relates to apparatus for presenting plastic film for wrapping an article and particularly to such apparatus having adapters to join a narrow band of plastic film with a relatively wide film to be used in wrapping.
Food stuffs, particularly meat and poultry, are often wrapped in a package having an outer covering of transparent plastic film so that the food stuff can be viewed by the consumer. Merchandisers have long realized that it is desirable to provide selected advertising indicia associated with the wrapped article. Various methods of making labeled plastic packages have been devised, but have been found to be inefficient or unsatisfactory for use with a conventional manual film wrapping stand.
It has been found to be relatively expensive to print advertising indicia or the like onto a wide master roll of plastic film. A relatively narrow and thin band of film can, however, be printed at much lower cost.
Typically, most prior devices have utilized complex apparatus, including a series of tensioning rollers to force the narrow band into close adhesion contact with the master roll. Further, many of these systems rely on heat shrinking the plastic film about the wrapped article.
Various manual wrapping stands are in existence, and have been used for many years. However, the manual wrapping stands are not typically provided with an apparatus for carrying a narrow band roll of film. Thus, it is desirable to provide an adapter that can be attached to an existing film wrapping stand for carrying a narrow band roll of film. It is also desirable to ensure that the narrow film band is securely adhered to the master roll of film.